I'll Always Protect You
by ToMuchGoingOn
Summary: Tweek gets bullied by Clyde and Cartman when his boyfriend decides to stay home. As Tweek tries to hide what they did to him. It doesn't take long before Craig sees the bruises. And after talking for a while, Craig promises his twitchy boyfriend something. Creek.


**Summary**: _Tweek gets bullied by Clyde and Cartman when his boyfriend decides to stay home. As Tweek tries to hide what they did to him. It doesn't take long before Craig sees the bruises. And after talking for a while, Craig promises his twitchy boyfriend something. Creek._

**A/N:** Hey, long time no see! _I can't believe that I'm back after almost two years! This is so fantastic and decided to write this Creek story._

_**Warning!**_ _This will contain slight self harm and bullying. If you do not like that then you can stop here._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own South Park.

* * *

_I'll Always protect You._

Tweek's Point of View

"Your worthless!" I know.

"Why the hell are you so skinny." I don't like food.

"Everybody hates a paranoid, little freak like you." I hate myself too.

"I bet your parents hate you." They do.

"You know he doesn't really love you. He just wants you for sex." ... No he doesn't.

I looked around and saw every single kid look at me as Cartman and Clyde say those things. And after each insult, I'd have a good kick in the stomach.

"Let us ask the crowd a question." Cartman tells Clyde. I'm just laying on the floor, holding onto my stomach.

"Who would miss this freak if he killed himself?" Clyde shouts at everyone, before looking back at me. Everyone was quiet and looking away.

"No one?" Cartman asks and the crowd is just quiet. Butters and Kyle are looking at the fat ass with so much hatred. I know they hate when he does this to me.

I know that they do care if I die, but they knew what would happen to me if one of them said "I would."

Clyde looks at me and tells me, "You see how no one fucking give a shit about you." I look at him with no expression.

"I bet Craig wouldn't give a shit about you either. Just like all of us." After Clyde said that, him and Cartman started to hit my stomach, non stop.

The pain felt so bad, it was like someone was stabbing me with a huge knife. My eyes were dry, not a single drop of tears were coming out. I tried my best to stop from screaming.

I just shut my eyes and waited for them to leave. I hate that the only person who protects me from these two idiots wasn't here today...

As my eyes open one more time, I see that the hallway was empty. Except for Butters and Kyle. They helped me up and took me to the bathroom.

"Let me see your stomach Tweek." Kyle tells me and I only start shaking. I know that it was only us in this stall, but I didn't want to show him my body.

"O-Okay.." I take off my sweater and shirt. But I saw blood stains on my sweater and also on the shirt I wore. This isn't good.

"Oh shit. Butters get over here!" Kyle calls Butters to look over and that's when he goes to backpack. I watch as Butters takes a small towel out.

"I never knew it would be useful again." Butters frowns before telling Kyle to help me walk towards him.

I watched as Butters placed the soaked towel on my stomach. But the pain I felt when it touched me was so strong. I winced, causing both boys to jump.

"Jesus, Tweek. You scared me." Kyle says as I apologize.

••••

There was blood all over the sink... My blood.

After Butters helped by cleaning the blood off me. I saw myself in the mirrors and saw the bruises. The dark purple bruises, covering all my stomach. It looked horrible.

I can't believe I let them do this, again... Even if Craig isn't here, I shouldn't rely on him. He wasn't there since the beginning. I start to cry as Kyle brings me into a hug.

"Do you want me to tell Craig?"

"N-No! -Nngh- Please." I don't want him to know about this. Then he'll never want to ditch school again. Which will be my fault.

"Okay, I won't."

I place my shirt and wear my sweater. Yeah it has blood stains but I don't care. It's all I have.

"Hey, do you want my jacket?" I turn to Kyle and nod taking off my sweater. He takes off his jacket and passes it to me. As I wear it and I see that it got more bigger on me. I must have gotten skinnier than before.

I know that you can't believe I'm so calm about this. Because I'm the twitchy paranoid freak. Yeah, well, this isn't the first time this happened. Ever since we started school, Clyde and Cartman were my bullies.

Beat me up everyday and never stop. Sometimes so bad, I couldn't come to school for days. And from the start, only two people were there for me. Always there. Which were Kyle and Butters.

Then, Craig came into my life. He knows about Clyde and Cartman, but ever since we started dating, they would leave me alone. I thought it was all over, until this afternoon, when they started it again.

Both of them must have waited for this day. Because out of all the days they hurt me. This was the worst.

"I-I need coffee." I tell them before Butters passes me my thermos. I thank him and start to sip before running into a stall and throwing up on the toilet.

"God damn it! I swear to fucking god I'm going to beat Cartman's ass!" I can hear Kyle shout in the background. My stomach couldn't even handle that... It wasn't even food. I flush the toilet and walk out the stall.

"I'm o-okay." Just then the bell rings.

"L-Let's -nngh- go." Both boys agree and we all walk out together. Going to the rest of our classes. Everyone kept staring at me and I hated this. I don't like being the center of attention! It's to much for me to handle!

I try to ignore everyone's looks by placing my head on my desk. My bullies didn't leave me alone. In my second to last class, Clyde pushed me into a table. Making my hip hit the side, hard. Causing me to fall on my knees as he laughed at me.

Then on my last period Cartman made me trip and fall on the floor. And as soon as my stomach touched the floor. I was literally going to cry in pain. But Kyle was there to smack Cartman in the head and have an argument with the redhead. Which made him focus on Kyle more than me.

When the bell rang for me to go home. I ran. I ran home, just like the old times. When I arrive home, I take off Kyle's jacket and place it on my nightstand before changing into my comfortable baggy shirt and shorts.

As I look at myself in the mirror, I see my little box. My box that was sitting at the top of my bookshelf. It's been a few months since I did that... But I can't. I promised myself I'd stop.

I still have scars on my wrists and thighs and are visible, because scars never disappear. They will be there, even when you think they aren't. Next thing I know, I see the box right in front of me.

As I sit on the floor, I open the box and see the two blades I have. Also, a few bandages. It wouldn't be bad if I just cut myself at least a few times, right?

I grab one of the blades and place it on my skin. Before I pressed it onto my skin, I heard a knock on my door.

I start to panic and place the blade back. Quickly putting the box under my bed before walking to the door. I open the door and I literally almost cried.

"C-Craig!" I shout with so much happiness, and jumping on him. Craig stumbles back a bit but grabs me by my waist as my legs wrap around him.

"Hey Tweekers. Sorry I didn't go to school. I didn't feel like it." He says to me before closing the door behind him and sitting on the cough, as I straddle him.

"It's -nngh- okay. At least y-your here." I give him a kiss on the lips and smile. Then I felt his lips back on mine, placing a hand on my cheek.

It was slow and then it began to get heated. I felt him push me on the couch and slowly place his other hand under my shirt. Touching my stomach and grabbing it.

Oh no. My eyes were watering, this pain was so bad. But I don't want him to know.

That's when I froze and stopped kissing him. He looks at me confused and takes his hands off me.

"Tweek, are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I won't do it again." I just shake my head and wipe my tears away.

"I-It's fine. I just -nngh- really w-want coffee." Craig chuckles. I peck his lips before he goes to kitchen and makes coffee. While he's there I let out a big sigh.

That was close. I know that he didn't notice. But that doesn't make me feel less relieved. I slowly get up and walk into the kitchen. Watching Craig as he waited for the coffee to brew. My legs walk me closer to him, making me stand beside him.

His arm goes around my shoulder before placing the coffee into a cup. Giving it to me as we sat back down on the couch. I felt so happy. After a whole day with no coffee, my stomach was able to finally let me drink some without having the taste of throw up in my mouth.

Once I was done, I placed the cup on the floor, watching Craig wrap his arms around me. Even though today in school was horrible, I was enjoying Craig's company.

•••••

We were laying on my bed. His arms wrapped around me, before intwining one of our hands together. Placing kisses on my lips. I felt heat on my cheeks. Dang it, I'm blushing.

"Tweek, why are you so cute." He says before kissing me again. I don't stop him. Just then he was towering over me again, like a few hours ago. He slowly went from my lips to my neck. Placing kisses everywhere before biting on it.

I moan as he bites me again. Before he licks both of them. My body soon started to feel weak under his touch. As he stops, he goes on his knee's. Just then he slowly starts to lift my shirt up.

Oh shit.

I look up at him before he stares at my bruised up stomach. He freezes himself from doing anything and slowly places his hand on it. I wince at the pain and he looks at me with anger.

"Who the hell did this?" He questions me and I just ignore the question as I sit down in front of him.

"Tell me Tweek."

"F-Fine! It was -nngh- Cartman and C-Clyde..." I muttered out at him. Just then he sits beside me and carries me in his arms. I bury my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I should of never stayed home. I promise I won't stay home ever again. Please, forgive me." Craig whispers into my ears. Causing me to shake my head.

"N-No! I -nngh- don't want y-you to do that. If you want -nngh- to stay home, s-stay home. J-Just don't come t-to school because of me. I c-can take care of -nngh- myself!" I tell him. Just then he grabs my wrists and makes me look at him, causing me to now straddle him.

"Are you serious? Look what they did to you. Your stomach has so many damn bruises! Have you seen how it looks. I want to protect you from those assholes. Let me do that because you're my boyfriend. I hated seeing the cuts you had and knowing you were suffering so much to do that to yourself. I love you and don't ever want to see you in so much pain!" Craig's voice was breaking by the end as he looked at me and I felt more tears stream down my face. I hug him before kissing him on the lips.

"Please, Tweekers. Let me be there for you. Even if you don't like it. I will always be protecting you. For as long as we're together." Craig places a kiss on my forehead as I look up at him.

"T-Then I -nngh- hope we stay together f-forever. I l-love you so m-much!" Craig smiles at me before hugging me once more.

* * *

_I hope you_ _enjoyed. New stories will be up soon. Just thought I'd come back with this Creek story. anyways, Ciao! Love you guys._


End file.
